The present invention relates to a dog harness, and more particularly to such a dog harness which is helpful to walk the dog.
When growing a dog, one may have to spend a certain length of time in walking the dog daily. Before walking the dog, a collar must be mounted on the dog's neck so that a drag rope can be fastened to the dog for controlling the walking of the dog. Various collars have been disclosed for this purpose. FIG. 1 shows a collar 5 which is equipped with a quick-release hook 52 and a length adjustment frame 51. FIG. 2 shows another structure of collar 6 which is equipped with a buckle comprised of a frame 61 and a prong 62. FIG. 3 shows still another structure of collar 7 which is made from an elastic band. However, simply using a drag rope and a collar cannot positively control the movement of the dog in all directions. Further, when pulling the drag rope, the collar is forced to squeeze the dog's throat, causing the collar to pain the dog.